


An Accidental Family

by Rachel_Lu



Series: DW Secret Santa [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Neighbors, Rose has a baby, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Rachel_Lu
Summary: Rose Tyler's baby cries through the night until her neighbor shows up to help rock her to sleep.  It quickly becomes much more than that.





	An Accidental Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hello @whatisthepointofyouhardy ! I was assigned to you for the DW Secret Santa, and I think that we might be soulmates because I fell in love with every single prompt you sent me. So I couldn’t control myself and I wrote nearly all of them. So that being said, you will be receiving several one shots from me as well as I believe 2 multichapters. I will try to get them all out in December, but…. Well. We’ll see, either way you’ll receive them! And I really do hope you enjoy them!! Happy Christmas!
> 
> This first one was from the prompt: "Single Parent AU where the other one is totally in love with the single parent & kid and helps them babysitting"

In the beginning of it all, she was terribly happy for the help.  Since she’d found out she was pregnant and the father, an absolute arse named Jimmy Stone, had skipped town, she’d been forced to earn a living and take care of her child.  When her neighbor from the flat next to her had come over, she’d nearly burst into tears with relief.

It was three in the morning, and Rose had been up all night with Destiny, trying to get the six week old baby to fall asleep.

She opened the door, cradling her daughter against her chest.  She answered the door, already apologizing.

“I’m so sorry she woke you, I’m-”

“Don’t worry,” the man said, a small smile on his face. “I just came to help.  My sister just had a baby, I think I could get her quiet for you.”  He extended his hand. “I’m John Smith, from next door.”

“Oh, God, I’m sorry, yes, I’ve seen you around.  She woke you up, I’m surprised you’re the first one that came over,” She said, giving his hand a very quick shake but going back to cradling the baby against her, trying to soothe her.  “I've honestly been waiting for someone to complain, not help.  Come in, please.”

It was a bit awkward, the shuffling of getting John in the flat, since he wasn’t wearing any shoes and just had his pajamas on, and it was surprisingly intimate.  Rose wanted to be uncomfortable, but she was too exhausted to be.  She felt tears brimming in her eyes as she tried to cradle her baby tighter to calm her down.

“Here, sorry, but she can sense that you’re upset,” John said softly.  “Here, what’s your name?”

“Rose Tyler,” She said, still looking at the crying baby.  “I can’t-” Tears spilled over her cheeks. “I’m so tired.”   


“Here, may I hold her?  Let’s sit down, look,” his voice was terribly soothing and he was also very awkward, and since she had seen him around, a bit of a bumbling idiot, she felt a little safe around him.  He’d been her neighbor since she had moved in, and  she’d smiled at him in the hallway, and he’d smiled back, but they'd never really spoken.  She sat down heavily on her couch and watched John as he sat next to her, facing her slightly.  Rose passed him the baby, eyeing him carefully.

“Hello, there, little one,” John cooed to her, not even looking at Rose.  He leaned his side into the couch, providing a bit of a warm cage for the baby.  “You’re making tonight very difficult for your mum,” He said, his voice remaining soothing regardless of how the baby kept screaming. 

“None of that,” he said, “Just look how tired she is.  I’ll bet you’re tired too, aren’t you?  Go to sleep then, I promise your mum will be here when you wake up.”

He continued to coo over Destiny as she watched him until finally his voice soothed her and her little brown eyes drifted closed and she fell asleep. John kept rocking her and whispering to her until she cuddled closer to his chest, and it was clear she was asleep.

“What’s her name?” John asked softly, looking up at Rose.

“Destiny,” She whispered.

“Lovely,” he said, smiling at her.  “Dad not home, hm?”

“Her dad isn’t…” Rose ran her hand through her hair. “In the picture.”

John grimaced. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“No, it’s a completely logical question.  But, um… I’m alone, now, just me and her,” she said, gesturing to the sleeping baby. “She seems to have taken an extreme liking to you,” she said, feeling a bit jealous,  “How did you do that?”

“Like I said, my sister just had a baby,” John said, “And just like my sister, the baby is a yeller,” he smiled at Rose and she noticed for the first time just how good looking he was.  His hair was tousled and dark, and his eyes were kind.  Rose shook herself and forced a smile back at him.

“Well, I’m terribly sorry, I suppose I should let you get back to your… Girlfriend, or-?”

“Oh, I don’t have one of those. I’m completely by myself in that flat,” he said, looking back down at Destiny. “Can you show me where she sleeps?”

“Of course,” Rose said, getting to her feet.  John stood slowly and followed her back to the baby’s room.  He spoke softly to her as he walked, keeping her asleep.  He passed her to Rose, who pressed a kiss to the baby’s head before murmuring goodnight and laying her down in her crib.

The two of them moved wordlessly to the front of the flat, and Rose felt very insecure about her appearance and the situation, now that she had the time to do so.  

“Thank you,” She said, “I don’t know how I can repay you for this.  I really do appreciate it.”

John smiled at her, “No trouble, honestly.  Listen, Rose,” he took a deep breath, “I work from home most of the time, especially during this time of the year.  I teach at the university, I have very flexible hours since I’ve been there for so long.  I would happily watch Destiny for you, I’m sure you need to work.”   


Rose was a bit surprised by the offer, and blinked at him. “Um, sorry, what?”

He blushed, “If you want to hire a professional, I would understand, but I could take care of her.”

“How do I know you’re not an axe murderer?” She blurted out.

He rubbed the back of his neck and squinted at her. “Well, I suppose you don’t. Say I take you out for coffee and we discuss it? I can show you all my papers so that you  _ know  _ I’m not going to murder you and your daughter.”

“I’d have to bring her with me.”   


“That’s fine!” John insisted, beaming, “Really, completely alright. So.  Um.  Tomorrow, perhaps?  When we’re more awake?”

She had giggled and agreed, and once he left was halfway to asleep.  By some miracle she had made it to coffee with him and he’d fawned over her baby and all but doted on her, and she was hardly sure what any of it meant, as Jimmy had never shown her that kind of attention, even when he said he loved her.  She called John’s sister and grilled her about John’s babysitting abilities and finally, dreadfully relieved, agreed to let him watch Destiny.  

That had been about a year ago, and since then, John had been a very important part of Rose’s and Destiny’s lives. Rose found herself spending loads of time with him when John’s sister, Donna, babysat Destiny. 

He took them both to parks and restaurants, and Rose couldn't say she understood exactly what he wanted from her. It certainly wasn’t anything legitimate, was it?  In her eyes, it was just going to have to be a man helping a single mother, and she was grateful for it, but also pushed her feelings for him to the side to avoid them.  He spent so much time with them, and never seemed to have a girlfriend. 

“I’m keeping you from someone, aren’t I?” Rose asked one day, when John was watching her feed her baby while they had a picnic.

He shook his head, smiling softly at her, “Rose, it’s my pleasure to be with both of you, really.”   


She watched him carefully for a moment before turning again, back to Destiny.  “But you could be spending time with people who are…” She gestured to her baby, “Unattached.”

He frowned. “I love spending time with the both of you.  I really do.”

In his eyes, it was so much more than babysitting for her and spending time with a woman who had a baby.  She was, in short, the woman of his dreams, and he found himself falling in love with her every time he looked at her.  Of course, she was perfect to him, though she didn’t know that.  And how could she?  He never told her.  He held her hand, pulled out her chairs for her, did everything he could to make her feel like she deserved to be pampered, and she didn’t quite get it. 

*********

“It’s  _ beautiful,”  _ she said, one fateful night in December, when she came home to her flat decorated for Christmas, Donna and John standing in the middle of the living room. John was practically bursting with pride for himself, as he thought he’d done a really fantastic job of sprucing up her house.  

Now, Destiny was up to basic words, and she looked at her little girl, who John was holding.  “Hello, gorgeous!” She said, taking the one year old from his arms.  “How are you?”  
Of course, as Destiny was just one year old, she understood precious few words, so she just smiled at her mother and then wrapped her arms around her neck.

Rose grinned and smiled around at the other two in the room. “Thank you,” she said, “I don’t think I would’ve had the time to do this otherwise, and Destiny deserves it.”

“Of course, Rose,” Donna said, and approached Rose, giving her a hug.  “But I’ve got my own kid to get back to.  I’ll see you later.”  
“See you later, Donna, thank you,” Rose said earnestly, and looked back to John.

“Thank you,” She said again, rubbing her daughter’s back as she looked around at the house.  “You’ve been so wonderful over this past year, and I just… I don’t know how I could ever thank you.”

“You don’t have to,” John said earnestly.  

“I do, though,” Rose said, tipping her head against Destiny’s, where it was resting against her shoulder.  “At least stay with me and Destiny for dinner?  Please?”

His gaze was so fond, and Rose felt her heart flutter in her chest.  This was one of the moments where she felt like something was changing between them.  “Thank you for everything,” she said, softly.  “Honestly.”  She stepped closer to him and cupped his cheek in her free hand.  “I don't know what I wouldn’t have done if you hadn’t come into my life last year.  Destiny adores you.”

“I adore her,” he said, his gaze turning to the little girl.  He swallowed hard. “Both-both of you.  I adore both of you.”

She blushed, and was quite surprised when Destiny reached out with one chubby little hand and grabbed John’s shirt.

“I’m not going,” he promised her softly, knowing that she didn’t really understand what he was saying to her.  “I’m staying for dinner tonight.”

“You are?” Rose asked happily, smiling at him.

“Yeah,” he said, “I’d love to.  Although I feel like I should be cooking for you, since you’ve been working all day.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Rose said, shaking her head. “You could just come with me, chat for a bit?  I’ll make some pasta and heat up some food that Destiny can eat.”

She leaned down and pressed a noisy kiss to her daughter’s cheek, making her giggle and squeal, before John took her back into his arms.  She cuddled against him and smiled at her mother and Rose felt more love for her daughter swell in her chest.  And something else swelled in her chest when she looked at John.  

He followed her to the kitchen and she started setting things up to cook as she and John chatted about this and that.  It was so easy with him, she knew that was something rare, and she knew no man had ever treated her so well, but she hardly knew what to do about it.  He was so good to her and her daughter, as he was bouncing her on his hip and chatting to her as well as Rose.

Rose looked up when Destiny started thumping John on the chest, not trying to hurt him, just trying to get his attention.

“What is it, darling?” John asked her, his brow furrowing.  Destiny made a small sound and pointed at Rose.  in an instant Rose was in front of John, touching her daughter’s head reassuringly.

“I’m here, baby,” Rose said reassuringly.  Destiny leaned forward and thumped Rose’s collarbone soundly, and looked up into her eyes.

“Mama,” She said firmly, and Rose felt her eyes brim with happy tears.

“Yes, I’m your mum,” Rose whispered, looking up at John.  “Her first word.”

John nodded.  “She’s brilliant, Rose.”  

They cooed and praised her for a little while, until Destiny turned and thumped John’s chest again, with Rose’s hand still on her little shoulder.

“Da’,” she said confidently, and John turned sheet white.

Rose reached up and covered her mouth, trying to tamp down the happiness that exploded through her.

“Rose, I didn’t teach her that, I swear, I didn’t- I've never called myself her dad, never, I-”

“I know,” Rose said, smiling up at him. “I don’t mind, John.”

“You don’t?” he asked softly.

She shook her head. “No.  I would… I know we’re not together, but-”

“Why do you think I showed up at your door?” John blurted out, and turned scarlet instantly, focusing his attention back at the little girl.  

“What?” She asked softly.

“I- I’d seen you around, saw you struggling, and I was just… I was so enamored by you, you’d always smile at me in the hallway, even though it was difficult for you to be living.  I know, I’d seen your exhaustion, and when I heard Destiny crying, I didn’t want you to suffer at all.  I didn’t even realize that the father wasn’t in the picture, I just wanted to help.”

“You did help,” Rose said softly, “And you never stopped helping, I promise.”  She smiled at him softly.  “I just thought you were being nice, but you-”

“I was absolutely besotted with you,” He said softly, and looked down at Destiny fondly. “And I would be honored for her to think of me as her dad.”

She wanted to squeeze him in a hug until he couldn’t breathe.  Instead, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “I guess we’ve been dating for a while, technically," she laughed, "If you really think about it, all the times we go to eat, or on walks."

“Technically,” he agreed, “Why do you think I haven’t gone on a single date since I met you?”

She smiled widely.  “Really?”

“Really.”  He bounced Destiny on his hip and pressed a kiss to her forehead, smiling happily when the little girl snuggled against him.

“You’re alright with this, getting both of us?”  Rose asked, “I know lots of men don’t like that.”

“I care so deeply about both of you,” John said, “In different ways,” he smiled at her.  “And I’d like to give things a proper go.  Make us... A family.”   


‘Really?”

He nodded excitedly.  “Yes,’ He said softly, “ _ Yes.”  _

“Then you could… Stay the night, tonight, if you wanted.  Give an evening with me and Destiny a test run?  Usually you’re with her or you're with me, we’re hardly ever together, all three of us.”

And so that was what they did.  They ate together and put Destiny to bed at her usual time, and Rose and John sat together on the couch and watched a film.  He had his arm around her shoulders and she was tucked right against him.

“This doesn’t feel odd,” he said softly, when they were barely thirty minutes into the movie.

She hummed. “It doesn’t,” she sat up and looked into his face. “But I’m glad it doesn’t.”

“Does that mean I can kiss you?”

“If you’d like.”

“Yes, I’d like to,” he said, and still giving her time to move away, leaned forward to kiss her softly. It was chaste and gentle and ended after just a few moments, but it was enough.  

“I have the day off tomorrow, we could spend the day together.”  She offered when they broke apart.

“I’d like to spend every possible moment with you and Destiny,” he said softly. 

“Really?”

He nodded eagerly, and from then on, there was hardly a day that the three of them were apart.


End file.
